starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Val Coon
Val is a Infamous Lostine mercenary and spy for hire. He is a former and fought against the Covenant and Helghast Empire. he's known throughout multiple galaxies as a highly efficientwarrior. He has notably killed Sith lords, duled multible Elite Zealots to death, killed extreamly hardend crimina {C {C l {C {C s, andmany other warriors and continued to fight well under heavy fire. Hes a master escape assassination disguise martial espionage stealth and tactics artist. He has escaped from multiple prisons and is expert in psychology, which he has used to get out of POW prisons, and has even manipulated his captures to giving him the keys then getting into their heads and causing them to grab a gun, go out, and kill everyone he sees to make a distaction while he escapes. This way, no body is onto him. The hole Lostine culture revolves around war; it is a warrior culture Lostines may enter the military at age six andwill be trained for 18 years before going into combat. Lostines are able to live for up to 350 years. The Lostines planet is called Lost. Early Life And Early Military Career Val Coon was born into the warrior race known as the Lostines. Unlike some warrior cultures that are made up of Nomadic Clans, i.e Mandalorians, Predators, AKA Yauja. The Lostines are more military oriented like the Spartans from ancient Greece, whose culture revolved around war and all males were forced to be Spartans. Except in the Lostine culture, neither males nor females were required for military service, but most male and female Lostines joined by option. At the age of six, Val left his home and went to train with the Lostine Marine Corps. He fought against a group of Gurilas who wanted the warrior culture to end. The group was kinda hypocritical given that they did not belive in violence yet being very violent. This war was called the Lostine Revolution. Val got multiple kills. He fought in the biggest battles of the war., After the war he was selected to be part of a Lostine Special forces unit known as Nobel Force. Nobel Force is an Elite highly trained surgical unit. They are recognized as the best unit the Lostine Milatary has to offer. The Lostines have defeated thousands of hyper lethal opponents and armies and Nobel Force played a huge role in it, like the Lostines version of Spartan IIIs. They are hyper lethal and train from a very young age. Noble Force Training Once Val was selected he instantly took the chance of becomeing a Noble Force operator. Phase I is brutal training to weed out the weak. This phase includes being given a 325 pound log and being forced to carry it with one other person, and run without jogging and sprint run for 4 miles with no break. They also have to drill a hole in Ice and go underwater, swim 200 yards, then drill a hole out of the ice from underwater to get out of the water. 25% of recruits die in this course. Phase II is a series of combat courses and training on how to storm a bunker building, enter a village and that kind of stuff. Phase III is training in Arctic Jungle Mountain Urban Desert warfare tactics. Also, training in the tactics of multiple other enviorments. Phase IV is marksmanship training and training on your specific weapon. Phase V is Stealth training, learning how to quietly sneek up on people and eliminate them. Phase IV is hand to hand combat training. Phase VI is learning parachuting, breaching methods of entry electronic bypass and a few other things. Phase VIII is learning psychology. Phase IX is learning basic combat skills such as being calm under fire, destroying cover, seeking out enemies' calculations and stuff like that. Noble Force recruits also recived near death interrogation training many were mentally scarred from this experince. This is what made Noble Force one of the most elite units and people in multiple galexies. Helghast War In 41 BBY the Helghast invaded Lost and the Helghast war began. Val had just graduated and was sent into a squad of 5 men. He participated in several surgical strikes against the Helghast. He fought in the battle of Laiclan, which is the capital of Lostine which was won by the Lostine. In 1 year the war was ove. The Helghast were thrown out and heavily regreted invaiding Lostine. The Lostines only lost 100,000 men. The Helghast lost 500,000. Lostine Covenant War In 3,947 BBY The Covenant invaded Lost. Before they were on the ground, the LDF instantly responded with a ferocious response immediately sending their entire fleet into orbat to attack the mother ship. They raised their cloaking device and energy shields. The Covenant ships were unable to penetrate their shields unless they hit them with a Ion weapon, an extremely powerfull laser or the generator from the inside of the ship and they were having trouble hitting the ships by using radar. The Lostine ships were heavily damaging the Covenant crusiers and mothership. They figured they would be able to destroy their shields by hitting them from the inside. They sent large teams of Brutes, to storm the ship. Once they got the bridge on the other ship to board it, brutes began storming the ship. However the Lostines had prepared for this and had sent a team to where one wouled board a ship. The team activated Energy shields that last for 20 seconds wall under heavy fire in 12 seconds the bridge was rigged with high explosives. They, ran inside and detonated the bridge killing the brutes. All the Lostine ships did the same when the Covenant tried to board them. Val Coon, now a highly experinced operator, he and his squad were sent to board the Covenant Mothership. 1 squad of Noble Force was sent to each ship. Rather then using a bridge to boar, Noble Foce got into these small and clocked pods. Each squad would get in these pods and fly and land on top of the ship and drill a hole in it unnocticed, and by being clocked the Covenant wouldn't know that there coming they would search for the main reactor which is the most sensitive part of the ship and plant explosives get off and detenate them destroying the ship. This is a mission and drill that they had perpared for since Phase II and in the last phase of training. Coons and his team boarded the ship. They slipped passed and unnoticed and hid from all Covenant they saw. They sneeked into the main reactor and planted 150 pounds of explosives. They left the ship before anyone knew they were there, and got back to their ship and detonated the explosives, bringing down the mothership. As each squad returned to their ships, more and more Covenant ships were knocked out. Soon no Covenant ships were left. The battle was over, the Lostines had won. The Covenant next tried to insert into the bottom of the planet which did not have much milatary presence and moved up to the top to take out the defense ships then another covenant fleet would arrive. However, the Military presence saw what was coming on radar and they called for reinforcements. The Covenant got there an hour early, before reinfrocements arrived. The Lostines there were able to hold out long enough, suffering heavy causualties. Reinforcements arrived and were able to flush the Covenant out. The Lostines warned the Covenant that if they tried to invade one more time they would go to war with them and attack them. The Covenant decided they would continue to attack and find a way through. The Lostines immediately sent several small groups of various Special Forces units to make small surgical strikes against the Covenant. These strikes were highly efective, the Covenant was loosing. On one mission Val and his team were sent to take out a Covenant general in a base in the jungle on a Covenant controlled planet called Canofall. Val and his team succesfully eliminated the General without being notcied and were on their way out to the Evac point. The Covenant found his dead body in his office and went on full alert. They sent teams serching for his killers. Val and his team knew this. They set up an ambush and waited. Suddenly a patrol of Brutes showed up. They pulled a pin on a grenade laid in the dirt with a string atached to the firing pin and it went off, killing the Brutes. They moved straight for the choope. Suddenly Elites and Grunts came up from over the hill and threw a smoke grenade and ran for the chooper which was near by. They had a long chase for fire and miss back at each other. When they got to the Drope Ship Val was shot in the leg whilel the Drop ship was taking off and in the air and he was boarding he fell off and broke his legs. The Drop Ship went down to land but was hit and exploded right in mid air by a fule rod gun everyone on board was killed. Coon was taken POW. When he got to the camp unknown to him he had become quite well known by the Covenant. Covenant personal there took pleasure in beating him. He was sent to interrogation immediately and tortured first. The Covenant shocked his groin with shock treatment wires 4 times. Each time he was asked to tell them where a safe invasion route was. Everytime he didn't say a word. Tthe only thing he said was F%*ck you. They then chose a different method. They would pour boiling hot fry oil on him and here's how painfull that woud be http://youtu.be/0cXx99MZSzo. Val screamed in pain. The Covenant thought this would get him to talk. When he finaly stopped screaming his interogator said to him NOW WHERE IS A SAFE INVASION ROUTE!!! Val said go to Hell you F%*ck!ng sh!t head. His interogator punched him him right in the face with a brass knuckle like object on his fingers. He was sent back to his cell. The Covenant felt that it would be smarter if they used a more phycological approach to him. A Elite Zealot who happened to have a large knowledge of Psychology was ordered to interview him Val knew this was when his psychology training would come in handy. Noble Forces Psychology training was to teach them how to cause someone to go on a killing spree and make a distraction if they were captured. This way they could find a way to escape and there'd be a large distraction and the escape training would take care of the rest. The Zealot walked in the room and asked him some questions about his past. He asked what compeles you to fight us and for your species, i mean your losing this war. Val replied your losing this war you have lost five hundred thousand we have only lost ten thousand your just a bunch of cold blooded killers who want land and power. Tell me have you ever executed civilians in cold blood have you ever been raped by your officers have you ever been beaten by overwelming amounts of grunts. The Zealot replyed how did you know the zealot began to shake. He said i did'nt i figured something like that had happend to you based on your personality and how you interacted with the other Zealots. The Zealot was scared he knew everything about him. Tell me Val said do you get made fun of and pushed around by other zealots do you hate them more then anything. The Zealot no no no i don't. Val said yes you do your shaking go get revenge aren't you sick of this abuse and then being called to help them when they most need it. The Zealot said yes all be back he walked out of the room and said to the two guards outside i need sometime alone he's close to cracking. Val new he was gonna kill every Covenant in sight when the Zealot turned around he reached over and grabbed his keys. He waited to here shooting in 3 minutes he heard shooting the Zealot had gotten 2 plasma rifles and was unloading the entire clip on everyone in the mess hall he then grabbed his energy sword. and began killing the two guards at his cell and all the other cells left to deal with this. Val unlocked the door and went and freed the other cells they moved to where the shooting was and grabbed weapons of dead covenan the Zealot who was shooting had moved to another room. The POWs ran outside and encountered the Covenant moving in to control the situation. They began opening up on them and a ferocious fire fight began eventually the Covenant were overwelmed their weapons ghosts and all this stuff was being taken the POWs escaped and were able to get in touch with a Lostine milatary base only 45 miles away they sent Drop Ships pick them up and attack the base. The POWs were forced to keep runing and fight for there lives wall being pursued and under heavy fire in 10 minues the Drop ships arived and gave air support the POWs boarded the Drop Ship another Drop Ship came and unloaded a team of HUNTER STALKERS. HUNTER STALKERS are a Elite Lostine Special Forces unit. They were sent there to search for remain POWs stuck there they found none and wiped out the Covenant in that base. Conn would continue to serve in Noble Force. He was transfered to a new squad. Mercenary Val left Noble Force and became a mercenary. He was hired multiple times by multiple Government, Gangs, Gurrilas and several other groups and kinds of people. He has done many jobs working for govorments in fighting in their wars, coming up with tactics to use for them, spying on those who they believe to be traitors and many more. He has also fought for gangs and for tribal warrior races such as the wookies he fought along side with many times in his later years as a mercenary. Further Mercenary work First thing Val did before going back two his job was get some money. Since he had been out of the job for so many years he did'nt have any money, so he went to a black market auction to sell his Energy Sword and Energy Dagger he, demonstrated how to use them. Buyers went nuts over the effectivness in close combat. Buyers were raising their prices untill they could'nt afford any more, at the end when it was up two one hundred thousand credits, a mysterious Duro man in a big hat with a ruthless voice offerd to pay a million credits for it no other buyers went passed that it was sold to this man. Val's next job was in Mos Eisley a Street Gang who had declared war on the Police, the situation was so bad there were cops every where each side was shooting eachother on site in Mos Eisley hired Val to assist them and create a distraction wall they raid the police station. Knowing he would be abel to hold his own against a bunch of cops they attempted to, hire him however did not have the money. However there was a opportunity, near bye there is a oil boat carrying millions of credits wirth of gold they robbed the boat and blew it up, and made it look like oil touched a lighter or something. They used that money to hire him, he met with them at their hideout the gang leader said to him I here your one of the best mercs out there Val didn't respond, the gang leader said okay lets get down to business. We want you to find a group of cops and shoot them that will attract more of them hold your ground wall we can take the police station over. Val said your killing a bunch of cops your the villians here, the leader said you have a problem with this job. Val replied no no as long as I get paid it makes no difference to me now when do we do this, the Gang Leader said now. Val left to go do his job. He spoted 3 Police Officers he pulled out his DC-17 and shot all 3 of them one was hit in the leg and limped two his car and radioed for backup. Val put the DC-17 to his head he said plz no i have a family Val said im sorry but i can't risk a bad rep he pulled the trigger as people around him screamed and ran he ran into a building and waited for more. He called the Gang leader and told him your clear to proceed Val lit up a cigar like object and began smoking it as 7 MEPD cars pulled up he used his anti armor attachment on his DC-17 he hit one car destroying 4 more killing 8 Police Officers. He then threw a thermal detenator as they ran for cover it destroyed all the cars but know one was killed at the same time the station was being attacked and under heavy fire. the MEPD called for help from other near by Departments pretty soon it was all out war all over the streets of Mos Eisley Civilians and Children were taking up arms against everyone everyone was shooting. Val walked amoung these streets, watching the violence and shooting a a child and his mother ran, up to him with a guns he rolled two the side and shot two shots hitting them each the boy was alive his mom dead he yelled mommy and began crying as he started to bleed to death. Val thought two himself, were all going to hell everyone of us every intelligent lifeform is just a greedy rat F*%ck son of a B!tch including myself. Val kept walking watching the violence unfold enjoying it watching it as if it's a TV show Val enjoyed Violence and watching citys and planets tear themselves apart from the inside especially when it's due to greed and corruption. Taught the Culture of the Yautja In the Yautja/Predator culture, which revolves around hunting and stalking other dangerous lifeforms for the thrill of the hunt, the thrill of the kill, for honor and for fun. If one Yautja studys one person of another species, they may be taken as their own apprentice. There is a Yautja named Wolf, who is a highly experienced hunter known for his skills in fighting xenomorphs and has likely taken down more than one Alien Queen. Years after this, he would sit in Yautja Prime, waiting for messy situations to happen for him to clean up. He is most likely a member of the Elite Yautja clan. He studyed Val, believing that he will take him on as his apprentice. He then found Val in the middle of a job in a shoot out. Wolf cloaked himself. He threw an explosive in the other direction, making it look like they were flanking Val and his clients. He then lured Val into an alley. He snuck up behind him, and injected him with something which put him to sleep. He then took him to his ship and left for Yautja Prime. When he got there with Val, when Val woke up, Wolf who spoke his language and several others said to him in his language, about their culture and weapons, and that he would teach him their hunting tactics, and how to use one weapon of theirs. Wolf began teaching him in their culture. He told him he may participate in a Xenomorph clan hunt. Val killed 25 Xenomorphs, much more than expected, and he almost killed the Queen. But the real kill of the Queen would belong to Wolf. 2 years later Val had a large knowledge of Yautja hunting tactics and culture. He also became proficient with a Pasma Caster which was wired to his mask. He went down to a Yautja game perserve to practice jungle warfare. This Planet is not controlled by the Elite Clan, but controlled by two clans, one half controlled by the Jungle Hunter. He went down on the side controlled by the Super Predator clan before the new Hunting Season began. He met a man named Ronald Noland who had survived on the Game Perserve for 15 years. He would be killed 5 years later. Noland took him back to his hideout and gave him food. He didn't need to worry about him being caught since Val was from another clan and Noland could tell from markings on his body. Noland gave him a special weapon he made from salvaging parts. It is very reliable, accurate, and high powered. He calls it Noland's weapon. Val knew that the Yautja had also been studying him and his tactics. He participated in one more Xeno hunt. This time he killed the Queen. The Elite clan and him took many Facehuggers to capture and put in glass containers, on their ship. On the way back someone shot a Plasma caster. Val was near the Facehuggers. The shot opened several glass containers releasing several Facehuggers. The Yautja and Val were able to contain the outbreak and began figuring out who let them out and if it was on purpose. All the evidence points to Val being responsible and doing it on purpose. The Yautja surrounded him, about to kill him. Val shot 4 Facehugger containers, releasing four of them. The Yautja went after them. He then shot more and more. Val made a run for the pod and wall. The Yautja were killing the Facehuggers. Val made a getaway. Yuuzhan Vong War TBA Death TBA personality and traits TBA Skills TBA Weapons&Equitment TBA Ship TBA \D5 Mantis Patrol Craft.jpg|D5 Mantis Patrol Craft|link=a Alpha Predator in the cold depths of Space tumblr_ljjrqcQMfw1qi9l3lo1_500.jpg|Cut away of the ship |link=I want off this planet ship take me two your ship all cut you down. You understand me don't yhe. Category:Sci-fi crossover charecter Category:fictional species warrior